Percy Jackson, the Liberator of Man
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: At the end of the Giant War, as they marched up Olympus to face Gaea, Percy was betrayed, they all were. Rescued by Chaos, Primordial of the Void, he trained to return. Back and ready to fight, he stands with those who would revolt. With Gaea and her children fighting him on one side and a mortal man bent on ending the Greek and Roman worlds forever on another side, he must endure.
1. Hero of Olympus Returns

**Hello fans of Percy Jackson**

**If you've read my stories, you know they're pretty epic**

**Except for those strange crossover things I've written which I have no f***ing clue why I wrote those cluster f***s of insanity and disgust**

**So I decided to make one of those Percy gets betrayed and the Titans rule the world, except this is not during the Titan War!**

**This is the Giant War, that's right you morons, NEW IDEA!**

**So let's begin**

**Percy: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**Percy: Do I die or something?**

**Me: Meh**

**Percy: What**

**Me: Meh**

**Percy: What does that mean?**

**Me: It means you're about to cheat death, AGAIN! NOW START THE STORY!**

* * *

Percy POV

"This is it," I thought as I slashed down an Earthborn.

We stood at the summit of Mt. Olympus, the trees burnt and the land cracked from the battle. Greek and Roman demigods fought side by side after a whole mix up thing between the two camps and a whole thing where the gods came and made peace between the two demigod groups. **(Note that I have yet to read Heroes of Olympus, House of Hades because my sister refuses to let me read since she's reading it, but I'm the faster reader)**

They flashed here with both camps and they met up with us aboard the Argo, now we were fighting our way to the top of Mt. Olympus.

I ducked under a swing from an Earthborn and stabbed it in the gut, breaking it into pebbles. I saw Jason flying around Polyphemus, calling down lightning with his dad, Jupiter, the roman form of Zeus. I also saw the other gods and their kids fighting the other giants.

Suddenly, a tidal wave washed through me and into a horde of Earthborn as my dad rushed over to me.

"Watch your surroundings son," my dad, Poseidon said.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome," he stated as we took positions, standing back to back against the Earthborn.

We pushed our way through the horde, slashing and stabbing, hacking and cutting like a whirlwind of blades. Soon most of the giants and their troops were dead or with their leaders as they retreated towards the top of Mt. Olympus.

"Great, they have the upper hand on higher ground," Annabeth, my girlfriend and also a daughter of Athena, surprising I know said.

"Not entirely daughter," her mother, Athena stated as she squinted her eyes to see the top clearer, "We once lived on this mountain, we can still open the backdoor."

Suddenly, we were flashed up to the top of the mountain, appearing in an ancient throne room as the doors burst open and Polyphemus lead his brothers and troops in.

He growled when he saw us, his brothers following in his manner as their warriors took defensive positions.

"Give up," I shouted, "It's over."

"Never," he said as he stomped the ground.

The white marble tiles cracked as white marble pillars broke and fell over. The ceiling shook as spires of gray stone and dusty brown pillars rose from the ground and an altar of dusty brown stone rose from the ground.

"You will awaken our mother and then we will rule this planet."

"NO," Zeus shouted and tossed his Master Bolt, but a stone wall stopped it.

"He He He," a voice chuckled and a stone woman rose from the ground, a veil covering her sleeping face, but I already knew who it was.

"Gaea," I snarled as she chuckled making the throne room turn cold and darker.

I looked around, seeing the golden thrones and the gods and demigods who stood around me, holding their weapons out, ready to fight anything that would come at them.

"Finally, the time has come," she said with glee, "Awaken me, give me only a drop of your demigod blood and I will reward you."

"I don't think so," I said, raising my sword, Riptide up to my face as I glared at her.

"I wasn't talking to you," she said with a smile and I heard a cry of pain.

I looked back to see Jason with an expression of pain and sorrow as he fell to the ground, Annabeth's knife stuck to his stomach and her hand still gripping it.

"JASON," Piper screamed and Annabeth slashed her throat.

I screamed their names, but I couldn't hear anything, not even my voice only the sound of their bodies falling to the cold, stone floor.

"How could you," I whispered and Annabeth looked at me with a smile of evil intent.

"Percy. Percy. Percy," she said in a tsk tsk manner, "How could you possibly believe I loved you?"

"But all the times we spent together?"

"You mean the false proclamations of love and those kisses full of deceit, just a ruse to stop you from thinking I was a spy."

"HOW DARE YOU," Zeus shouted in anger and raised his Master Bolt when stone spires from the ground and trapped us, wrapping us like christmas presents so only our heads were above the spires.

"NO," Athena screamed, "You were my favorite daughter!"

"Yes, so you payed little attention to my other activities."

"Now, spill the blood of Perseus Jackson," Gaea ordered and my ex walked over to me, knife in hand.

"No Annabeth," I urged, trying to make her come back to our side, "Don't do this!"

"Why not?"

"What about Thalia, what about Luke!?"

"Don't talke about Luke!" she shouted in anger and grabbed the collar of my shirt that barely went over the stone spires around me, "He's gone because of the gods, and now I'm going to avenge him."

"NO," Thalia shouted, "He's gone because he made a deal with the devil, he meddled in forces he shouldn't have even met, don't follow his path Annabeth!"

"I don't think so," she said and cut my cheek.

A drop of blood fell to the ground and she caught it in a small glass vial. She walked over to the altar and spilled the drop onto it. The crimson liquid seeped into small cracks webbed into the top of the altar. She made a small cut on her arm and let her own blood spill on it. Just like my own blood, it seeped into the cracks, not leaving a trace of moisture or color on the stone altar.

Suddenly, it glowed golden and exploded sending stone chunks and dust everywhere.

"Yes, YES!" Gaea shouted in joy as she grew in size and power.

We could feel the energy rolling off of her in waves as she rose above us. Her hand reached up and grabbed her veil, then ripped it off to reveal nature green eyes glowing with malice.

"Finally, I am awake," she shouted once more, "and now I deal with a meddling child."

She raised her foot over me and I panicked as it lowered onto me.

"PERCY," everyone shouted and struggled to get out of their bonds, but I knew there was no way to stop the inevitable.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as the foot stomped on me.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Far in the reaches of space, in the dark parts that no man knew of, there was a place that no immortal being had every stepped foot on in eternity. Time had long forgotten this place, but space had not. Through the stone halls of this place lay a single vault and within sat a being of power that had resided there since the beginning, since his daughter's birth.

Suddenly, he felt a fluctuation of power from the world he had forged. His eyes snapped open to reveal space black irises surrounding a normal black pupil and surrounded by a color of white so bright that it was compared to a star. He coughed and wheezed as he breathed for the first time in eons, dust coming off in plumes from his space black robes.

His pale skin going with the star white hair and beard he sported and the small amount wrinkles on his face signifying his old age. He reached up with a finger and poked the air as if pressing a button. Where his finger had poked a small fluctuation occured like waves on water when a rain drop fell into a puddle.

A picture appeared, a video of actual events as the stone foot of his daughter stomped on a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes.

"Perseus Jackson," he wheezed and pushed his palm out, "The time has come."

A portal appeared in front of his black granite throne, a swirl of black and white energy and Percy Jackson fell out as Gaea's foot fell onto the stone spires.

"What," he asked, patting his body to make sure he still had everything attached, "I'm alive?"

"Yes," the man wheezed and he looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am one of those who came before, he who created everything from nothing."

"Uh... what?"

"I am the father of the Primordials, grandfather of all Titans and Giants, and ancestor of the gods upon which you are a descendant of."

"Uh... again, who are you?"

The man laugh a full hearty laugh of amusement at the boy's confusion, but then began to cough violently.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yes and no," he answered, "I have lived since the beginning to now, watching and aiding when need be."

"What do you mean?"

"Boy, I am Chaos, primordial of the Void."

"Chaos," Percy asked again and Chaos shook his head in amusement as he chuckled.

"I am the father of the Primordials, those who came before the Titans, Giants, and Gods."

"Wait, if you're a Primodial, then how are you the father of the Primordials?"

"We do not need to get into details," he simply said and waved off the question, disappointing the son of Poseidon.

"Wait, if your their dad, do you know where they are?"

"I know what you want to know Perseus and yes I do," he said and poked the air again.

Another video appeared showing Gaea leading an army into Camp Half Blood, decimating the demigod defenses and obliterating everything within. Many campers escaped into the sea with the older campers. He watched in horror as New York City was taken over by monsters, but the mortals saw them as alien creatures.

"No," he whispered.

"I do believe you do not want to watch this any longer," Chaos said and turned off the video feed.

"Where are your other children?"

"You have already met my daughter Nyx, years within my other son, Tartarus have driven her mad."

"And your other kids?"

"Aether and Hemera, Nyx's son and daughter reside in the light and goodness of human kind while Erebus, Nyx's husband and my other son resides in the darker aspects of Earth while the rest of my children also reside within their domains, hidden from the world of both men and gods."

"So why did you save me?"

"Because Perseus," Chaos said in a raspy voice, "There was a prophecy given tens of thousands of years ago, in the time when I was still crafting the Earth from nothing."

"What prophecy?"

He began to recite a prophecy, his voice turning from a raspy, wheezing voice into a voice full of power and benelovence.

_"A hero shall fall and a great evil shall rearise_  
_The Lord of the Void shall deliver him from death_  
_He shall return to become the liberator of man_  
_Decades of darkness shall be lifted_  
_And light shall return to the world."_

"Wow," Percy commented in awe, "Wait, I'm the hero of that prophecy?"

"Yes," he stated.

"But, the other prophecy, I'm suppose to do it with seven others and now that Jason and Piper are dead..."

He trailed off as tears rolled down his dirt covered cheeks as the memory played in his mind.

"Remember Perseus, I created the world from nothing," Chaos rasped and pushed his hand out.

Two bodies formed out of metallic dust, becoming a boy and a girl. The bodies became solid, turning into pure metallic manequins that changed colors and shifted to become a boy with blonde hair and a native american girl with choppy brown hair.

"Jason, Piper!" Percy shouted in joy as he hugged them both.

"Percy," they wheezed and he let go of them while snickering.

"Holy," they both gasped as they saw Chaos seated in his throne.

"Hello children," he greeted, "I am Chaos, Primordial of the Void and the one who has brought you back from death."

"Chaos, as in the creator," Piper gasped and we looked at her, "Remember, my granddad and my dad were really in tune with Indian mythology, my granddad even learned some things about the Greek myths and Chaos was one of them."

"So what now," Percy asked and Chaos laughed.

"It is time you trained, Earth has been taken by my daughter and in order to free it you must liberate those who would follow you into battle," he stated and waved his hand.

More metallic dust created our friends, Leo, Hazel, and Frank.

"Wait, there are suppose to be seven members," Jason said, "If Annabeth isn't the seventh, then who is?"

"That I cannot tell," Chaos rasped, "but I know this mysterious member resides on Earth, undiscovered and unknown."

"How do we find him or her," Piper asked.

"I do not know."

"So what do we do," Jason asked.

"You train and then, you will fight to liberate the world you call home," Chaos stated and they nodded, "You will need another ally to aid you in this endeavor."

He pushed out his hand one last time and metallic dust collected to form a dirty blonde haired boy with a scar down his face.

"Luke," I gasped and Luke Castellan looked at me with disbelief written all over his face.

"PERCY," he shouted in joy and we grabbed each other.

"So this is Luke?" the others asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Luke Castellan, Jas-"

"Jason Grace and Piper Mclean," he finished, "All of you guys are talked about a lot in Elysium."

"Wow, we're that popular?"

"Yeah, you guys, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Annabeth."

With the mention of her the room turned icy cold, not out of fear, but out of hatred.

"Is something wrong?"

"Luke, Annabeth betrayed us," I said, "She never loved me, she killed Jason and Piper, then she woke Gaea up."

"She wouldn't," Luke said in disbelief, not wanting to believe it.

"She did Luke."

"Stop lying," he growled.

"I'm not lying."

"YOU ARE," he shouted, "She's my little sister! She would never do that!"

"LUKE," I shouted back in anger, "I loved her, she never loved me, every kiss was false, every date was a lie, every time she told me she loved me, it was all a ruse so we wouldn't find out she was a spy for Gaea!"

He immediately softened, looking at me in sorrow and pity.

"I'm sorry Percy."

"It's alright," I said, calming down.

"Hey, who's that," Luke asked, pointing at Chaos.

Everyone sighed in weariness as they had to explain the situation again.

* * *

5 Decades Later

My family had been taken, we were being led to New Othrys, headquarters of the Titans and Giants as well as the place where Gaea resided on her throne. These creatures from another world, they attacked Earth fifty years ago. We didn't expect anything until they attacked, laying waste to everything that stood in their path.

"Move faster," one of the guards shouted, a lizard woman who pushed my daughter to the ground.

"She's sick," I pleaded and she hissed in anger at my protest.

"Daddy, I'm scared," she whimpered and I held her tightly as the guard raised her spear.

Then, I saw them. I saw tomorrow.

"BOOM," an explosion resounded as a strike of lightning ignited the guard transport ahead.

A whip of water grabbed the guard in front of us and threw her into the air before she too was struck by lightning. I watched as four people in cloaks ran out from an alley. Two of them slashed and hacked back to back as they made their way past the other prisoners and slew the guards. The other two began to unlock the handcuffs we had on.

"Here, go before more come," one said, it was a girl and she sounded like a teenager.

"Who are you?"

"Liberators," the other one said, obviously a guy, but also sounding like a teenager.

"Come on honey," I said and held my daughter as we ran away.

* * *

Percy POV

"That all of them," I asked, capping Riptide.

"Yeah, I think," Luke said as he sheathed Backbiter.

"Guys," Jason and Piper said as they ran over, "We freed everyone."

"Alright," we shouted in joy, but they shushed us.

"Quiet, you want more soldiers to come here?"

"Sorry."

"What's our next target?"

"An oil rig," Piper answered, pulling out an enchanted map that showed us where are missions were at, "It's built on Ogygia, I'm sure you've been there Percy?"

"Yeah," I said, remembering Calypso, "So why are we going there?"

"Bunch of slave labor force, but most of all they've discovered something there from underneath the island."

"What could that be," Luke asked.

"Don't know, Chaos said it was something powerful, something he forgot about, but still can't remember what it is."

"Then let's go and get it," I stated.

"And how do we get there," Jason asked and I gestured at the transport they used to get prisoners to Gaea's palace.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Remind me again why we didn't just use the transport to get into Gaea's palace and kill her," Luke asked.

"Because we can't face her just yet, we need an army," Piper stated.

"She's right," Jason agreed.

We had managed to find nearby docks controlled by Gaea's new force, the Immortals as they called themselves. After we arrived at the Immortal dock we snuck aboard a prison ship headed for the oil rig. We felt the ship jolt as it docked and we snuck off, diving into the water. I created an air bubble around us and moved us to underneath the island where metal tubes used to transport prisoners to mine underneath the islands were.

We moved into the caves and I made the water recede so we could open an airlock. We got inside and I let go of my control over the water. We snuck around, moving past guards and prisoners so we wouldn't be seen. Soon we came up to the surface, the natural sunlight blinding us. After a while our eyes adjusted and we kept moving.

"Hey," I said and tapped a guy on the soldier.

"What," he asked.

"You know about this thing they found here?"

"No, none of us know, well except for that a**hole over there," he said and gestured to a man sitting alone at a table, looking at an empty whiskey bottle to see if it still had some drops in it, "That b******'s the one who found it, they swore him into secrecy."

"Has he told anyone?"

"You an idiot, I just said he was sworn into secrecy."

"Sorry, but why do you hate him," I asked, wondering why he used cuss words to call the guy that.

"Because he thwarted one of our escape attempts, multiple actually," he growled, "Ratted us out and now we're stuck under heavy watch."

"Don't worry," Luke said, "We can get you out."

"What do you mean? Wait, who are you guys?"

"We're liberators," Jason stated, "We're here to help."

"You're going to free us?"

"We'll try, but our boss wants us to find out what they found here," I answered.

"They got what ever they found in the main office, you'll have to go up there soon because a transport ship is going to take it to the Immortal palace tonight."

"Thanks for the tip," Piper said and he nodded.

We left and made our way to the main office. We stopped as we saw the lights on through a window. I walked up the steps to see a demigod traitor drinking from a glass of water and reading a report. I made the water stop so he couldn't drink it. He looked at it suspiciously and as he moved his face up to the cup I made it gush in his face.

He fell back in surprise and shouted for his guards, but I made the water cover his mouth to stop him. We ran in and grabbed a glass cube thing with two small golden fragments of a blade.

"Sorry man," I said and kicked the guy in the face, then we carried him into a closet.

As we ran out towards the prison ship the alarms started to blare.

"Hades," we all muttered as guards rushed out.

"Hold your hands up," a demigod shouted, two hellhounds on either side of him.

"I don't think so," Jason said and called down lightning.

A dozen bolts struck the guards, but they also caused an explosion.

"JASON," Piper shouted, "We're on an oil rig!"

"Sorry," he apologized as we ran for the ship.

"Wait," I said as I saw people running up, "The prisoners, we have to save them."

"Then get to it," Luke shouted, "I'll prep the ship."

We started evacuating people, getting them out of harms way.

"So blowing up the rig is saving us," the guy from before asked.

"Yep," I said, "That's how we do things."

"Then keep doing it," he joked, but suddenly there was a loud creak.

We watched as a giant metal tower, the oil pump I think creaked and groaned as it bent over. I saw the last prisoners come up, including the guy who ratted them out before.

"Come on," the guy shouted as he helped people up.

The drunk guy was looking around, probably to drunk to realize it was a life or death situation.

"LEAVE HIM," the guy shouted over the roar of the fire and the explosions.

"WE CAN'T," I shouted, "NO LOSS OF LIFE IS POSITIVE, NOT EVEN HIS!"

"Fine," he growled, "HEY, OVER HERE!"

We waved our arms at him, but he barely noticed. Suddenly, an oil tank exploded and an inferno engulfed him.

"NO," I shouted, but stopped short as I saw him still standing there.

His coat was burning and pieces of searing cloth fell off as he stood there. I could see enough to see his defined body as if he was Achilles himself. He had a mop of raven black hair like me, but a bandage was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes like a bandana. Suddenly, the metal tower creaked louder as it fell over.

"COME ON," I shouted, but he looked at me, then at the tower.

He immediately jumped the distance between him and the tower, a total of probably twenty feet. His hands clamped onto a metal truss and he yelled a roar full of pride and exhiliration.

"Whoa," I murmured, watching in awe as he held it up.

"Come on," the guy said, "We have to go."

"We can't leave him."

"As much as it pains me now, we have too," the guy said, "He's sacrificing himself."

* * *

Soon we were out at open sea, closing in on the island of New Florida, a safe haven for Olympian demigods. After Gaea had been awakened, she freed the Titans and Giants trapped within Tartarus. Oceanus, in a fit of rage sunk the entire state of Florida, save for the tip that was magically protected by Poseidon, my dad.

"Hey Percy," I heard and saw the others walking over to me, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking about that guy," I said, remembering our saviour, the guy who held up the metal tower before it collapsed on him.

"We got to ask Chaos about him," Piper stated, "I'm pretty sure no one can hold back an entire metal tower."

"She's right," Jason said, "He was something other than mortal."

"Yeah, how long till we reach New Florida?" I asked.

"Luke says in a couple days, until then, we wait," Jason stated.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Well. Well. Well," I said as I kicked the warden of the oil rig in the stomach.

He went into a fetal position in pain and I kicked him again.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know."

"TELL ME!"

"The cloaked people, they took it."

"Cloaked people eh," I said, remembering the sea green eyes under the cloak.

"Who are you?"

"Hm," I asked and he looked at me in fear, "Oh, I'm the guy who's going to clean this world up of you Greek and Roman freaks."

"How do you know about that, most mortals believe we're aliens?"

"I'm not an ordinary mortal," I stated and pulled out my weapon, an old time looking flintlock, but made of pure metal alloy and had glowing luminous blue markings over it, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know?"

"Do I have to make you suffer?"

"Please, I just work under ord- "

I cut him off as I ordered my gun to switch ammunition.

"Incendiary," I ordered and it the markings turned into a glowing scarlet red.

I shot and he screamed as flames began to engulf his body.

"What do you want with them?"

"They have something I desire."

"The Golden Blade fragments," he gasped in pain and I smiled.

"Yes, now tell me where they have taken it," I demanded and shot him again.

"Eleutheria!"

"Hm?"

"Eleutheria! It means freedom!"

"I am aware."

"It's also the name of the Olympian island," he screamed in pain, "They're probably heading there!"

"Where is it?"

"The tip of Florida, the sea god, Poseidon saved the tip of Florida when Oceanus sunk the rest of the state!"

"Aw, thank you," I said and shot him in the head, ending his suffering, "Eleutheria, here I come."

* * *

**I really hope you loved this chapter**

**Does it seemed rushed in the end**

**It seems that way to me**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**See Ya Next Time!,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	2. The Mortal Judge and Prophecy of Three

**Hello viewers**

**I've got the next chapter to this story**

**This one's fun**

**I hope you think it is**

**Should I start now?**

**I'm going to start now... Start**

* * *

Percy POV

"There it is," I said as we approached a large island.

It was a giant island with a small city in the center. Fairly large skyscrapers reaching up to the sky, but I could tell they weren't used for banking anymore. Platforms stretched out from them as well as landing pads with old helicopters. The shores were decorated with Greek and Roman battleships that sat in docks with people tending to them.

Suddenly, the boat jolted and we steadied ourselves.

"That wasn't a rock," Luke stated as he drew Backbiter.

We looked around as the waves began to rock the prison ship viciously until they reached over the railing and deposited a group of demigods in armor. The civilians looked around as they approached, weapons drawn, but Piper and Jason jumped down. They stood defensively in front of them and the demigods advanced.

"HEY!" I shouted and they looked up at me, "We aren't Immortal's, we aren't with Gaea."

"Why should we trust you?" a girl in armor shouted.

I narrowed my eyes and saw sea green orbs staring at me from underneath the helmet.

"Because, we just stole an Immortal prison ship with the prisoners now set free onboard."

"That doesn't mean you aren't with them, this could be a trap."

"Or we could be telling the truth," Luke said from the captain's wheel.

"That's it," she shouted and looked at the other demigods, "FIRE!"

Immediately, I pulled up a barrier of water around everyone as a wave of arrows flew at us. The demigods stared in awe before lowering their weaopns and I made the water recede into the ocean.

"A son of Oceanus!" the girl shouted and I face palmed myself from under my hood.

"Gods she's dense," I muttered as I jumped down onto the main deck.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," I stated as I lifted my hood and walked towards them.

Instantly, half of the demigods went onto their knees and bowed to me while I stared with a blank face.

"Uh... what?"

"You're a legend!" one of the demigods said and the others agreed, but the girl was grinding her teeth.

"He's just an imposter!"

"Who're you to say?" Jason asked and she took off her helmet to show light blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"Rebecca Derkins, a true daughter of Poseidon!" she hissed. **(He he he, didn't see obnoxious siblings now did ya?)**

"So you're my half-sister?" I asked and she scoffed.

"You can't be Percy Jackson, he's dead besides he wasn't even a real son of Poseidon, always afraid of his power. He was just a weakling."

"HEY!" Luke shouted, "He was my best friend and he probably beat more Titans and Giants than you've hit target circles.

She was fuming by now, but suddenly, another ship pulled up next to us.

"PERCY!" I heard two familiar voices shout and watched as Frank and Hazel jumped onboard our ship from the Argo II.

"Guys!" I shouted and they rushed me with a bear hug.

"What, no sugar for us?" Piper and Jason asked as they took off their hoods.

"You guy's are alive!?" they shouted and we all nodded.

"What the hades is going on here?" we heard and saw Coach Glee climb onboard, "Jackson!? Mclean and Grace!?"

"Hi coach," we all nervously said and he looked mad.

"You're dead for fifty years and you choose now to come back !?"

"Yeah," I said and he smiled.

"It's a good thing then, we're getting hammered out there."

"Wait!" Rebecca screamed, "Who is he!?"

"Percy Jackson," everyone stated and she growled before walking onto the Argo II.

"So how are you guys alive?" Hazel asked and we all rubbed the back of our necks.

"It's a long story we'd like to explain on the island," I stated and they shrugged.

We made our way to the island and docked at a free area where the Argo II was also docked. We were immediately greeted by a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

"WHERE THE TARTARUS HAVE YOU ALL BEEN!" Thalia screamed as she punched me and Jason with lightning fists.

"Long story," Piper said as Thalia calmed down and we moaned in pain on the ground with multiple scorch marks on us.

"Hi Thals," we heard and saw Luke walk off the ship.

She had her mouth open and her eyes widened as Luke took off his hood.

"Luke," she murmured before rushing over, grabbing him by the throat, and holding him over the side of the dock.

"WHOA!" we all shouted and pulled them back onto the dock, "Calm down Thalia."

"He's Alive!" she screeched and we all nodded.

"He's with us," I said, "He's a good guy."

She stared at him for the longest moment ever before breaking off her stare and turning around.

"Fine, but one mishap," she threatened and shook her mace canister, taking out her spear.

Luke backed up and she turned it back into the mace canister before walking off.

"Come on," she said, "She'll want to meet you."

"Who?" we asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Um," I said, "Athena?"

"No," she stated, "She got captured, along with most of the gods."

"Most?" I asked.

"Hera's still here and so is Hermes along with Demeter and Hephaestus, but everyone else was captured. Even some of our friends, like Nico, Leo, a lot of the Hunters, etc."

By now she was holding back her tears, but I could tell she was on the verge of breaking.

"So who's waiting?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Our leader."

We were led through the street to a large, familiar fortress.

"Is this?" Jason and I asked and Thalia nodded.

"After the defeat at Greece, the Romans retreated and tore down Camp Jupiter, setting it back up here where the gods made a magical barrier like at Camp Half Blood before it was-"

She stopped and looked down, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"So much blood," she murmured, "I was there you know."

"We heard about Camp," Luke said, "They're going to pay."

"Annabeth's going to pay," I stated and Thalia nodded before leading us inside the fortress.

"Clarisse!?" I shouted as we came to the inside to see the daughter of Ares slashing at a dummy.

"Prissy?" she gasped and walked over to us, reaching out as if we were ghosts.

But instead of a soft, gentle brush on my cheek, she punched my face.

"Where the hades have you been!?" she screeched and I held my bleeding nose.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"So for the past fifty years, you've been training with the creator of the universe and brought Luke back to life?"

"That about sums it up," I stated and she groaned.

"We could've used you sooner."

"Yeah, but Chaos only recently deemed us completely healed and ready to fight back against Gaea."

"Hey guys?" I asked and they looked at me, "How are you still young? I mean, it's been fifty years."

"Well the gods," Thalia said, "They made us partially immortal, like the hunters so we could only die in battle."

"So basically, eternal youth?" Jason asked and they nodded.

"So," Luke said, "Why'd you guys set up your base here? I mean on this secluded island?"

"Because," Clarisse said and looked up to the top of the fortress where a golden flag pole stood proud with a black flag flying in the wind on it, "We took after our mortal forefathers, why stand under multiple flags when we could lead by one color."

"The black flag," I said, "Pirates?"

"They were the most free people of their time," Clarisse said, "You've seen the movies, the games, they fought for their right to be free rather than for greed."

"Whatever," Jason said, "But it's a nice flag."

The flag was the color of an ancient black as if it could speak wisdom while a golden Omega symbol on the flag encircled the golden Roman standard I retrieved from Alaska.

"This brings back memories?" I sighed and Piper nudged my shoulder.

"Hey?" Clarisse said and snapped us back to reality, "There's another reason we set up base here."

"What?" we all asked and she led us out of the fortress.

We went to the center of town where a giant park surrounded some ancient ruins. Three statues stood around a large circle on the ground made of marble with a bunch of intricate designs and markings on it. Around the statues were a dozen pillars that encircled them. Each pillar was like old marble pillars from Greece, but in each recess there was a set of markings running up the white stone.

"What is this place?" Piper asked as she ran her hand along one of the pillars.

"We don't know," Thalia said as she walked over to the statues, "All we know is that this statue looks a little like a certain son of Poseidon."

She gestured at a statue of a man who wore a hooded cloak over leather armor that was strapped onto simple clothing with belt-straps. He held a sword upside down, the blade pointed at the bottom of his pedestal with both his hands resting on the pummel of it. The statue was made of some kind of metallic alloy material that had a sort of glow to it, but not a physical glow, more of a magical one.

"Percy," Piper gasped, "When you have your hood on, it looks just like him."

"She's right," Luke said as he stared at the statue's face.

I stared at the cloak covered face and sure enough, it was an older version of me. Probably around my age, but a little older, but he was me.

The other two was a guy wearing a hooded cloak too, but it went around like a coat, sort of like some kind of ancient version of a trench coat over some simple clothing. He wore a metallic shoulder piece on his shoulders that acted as a holder for a cloak on his back. It rested over his trench coat, a whole that let him put his head through with his hood. He had metallic armor on his arms, legs, and chest. On his back was a large sword that had an intricate design. Under his hood, I saw his eyes that had sparkles in it like somekind of diamond that had light shining on it.

The other person, a girl wore a robe with a blindfold over her eyes along with long hair in a braid down her back. With her left hand outstretched she held a balance scale and in her other she had a sword. Unlike the other guy, she wore simple clothing, no armor or intricate weapons, just clothes.

"What?" I asked, "What is this place?"

"Some kind of old temple," Clarisse said, "Full of magic energy, this is how your dad pulled up the barrier to stop Oceanus' attack on this part of Florida. It seems to max up magic to its greatest, the remaining gods used it to create the barrier that keeps the Immortal's forces away."

"So it's some kind of ancient ruin?" I asked and Clarisse nodded.

"We've tried moving this stuff, but it's stuck in the ground. We tried some of it up, it's invincible!"

"Really?" I asked and drew Riptide before striking the statue of me.

Suddenly, there was a spark and Riptide bounced off, well more of flung back dragging me with it into one of the pillars.

"Ow"

"You stupid idiot," Clarisse sighed as she face palmed, "If we couldn't break it with magical weapons, what made you think you could?"

"Uh, I'm Percy?" I said with a smile and everyone murmured in agreement.

I looked back at the statue and saw no indents, no scratches. It was perfectly fine. I slowly walked back up to it and placed my hand on the sword. Instantly, the ground shook and the statues glowed golden before the ground shifted. The circular ground rotated in rings as the very center opened up to show a pedestal with a scroll on it.

"That's never happened before," Clarisse gasped as I picked up the scroll.

It was made of old parchment with oak wooden handles. I unrolled it and saw ancient writing like the one on Kronos' coffin from all those years ago.

"What kind of language is that?" Jason asked as we all looked over it.

"Ancient magic language," I said, "Literally, I saw it on Kronos' coffin when Luke was evil."

"He's right," Luke agreed, "I've seen it before."

"Can you translate?" Piper asked and he shook his head.

"No, I could only read it because Kronos was in my mind."

"Then lets take it to Chiron," Thalia suggested and we all shouted.

"CHIRON!? He's alive?"

"Sure," Clarisse said, "He trains the new kids all the time. Come on, lets take that scroll to him."

She led us from the ancient ruins to a training area full of demigods training. Some were firing arrows at targets while others were sparring or practicing on dummies. That's when we saw him, Chiron who was helping some demigods shoot the targets.

"CHIRON!" we all shouted and he turned in time for us to give him a bear hug.

"Perseus?" he gasped, "Jason, Piper, and Luke?"

"Yea?" we all asked sarcastically with smiles and he smiled back.

"Your alive my boys and young lady."

"Yep," I said, popping the "p".

"How is it that you have survived?"

"It's a long story," we all said, "but right now we need you to do something for us."

"What?" he asked and we handed him the scroll.

He opened it and his eyes seemed to bulge so big that they'd fall out of his sockets.

"This language, where did you find this?"

"From the old ruins at the center of the island," Clarisse explained, "Prissy here touched it and the ruins reacted, opened up a pedestal with that on it."

"Can you translate it?" Thalia asked and he nodded.

His eyes moved slowly across the parchment, watching every word and reviewing it twice.

"It is a prophecy," he stated, "An ancient one at that."

"What does it say?" I asked and he cleared his throat.

_Power of Chaos empowers the three_

_Those who are Judge, Jury, and Executioner to the innocent and guilty_

_ She who judges and passes judgement with her blade of truth_

_He who watches and listens, acting upon those who do wrong_

_And he who wields the elements to free those live in oppresion_

_Three judges, three warriors of Chaos, and three mortals_

_The time will come when all will rise to free those under the earth's tyranny_

"A prophecy," Piper gasped, "A prophecy about three people."

"Us?" I asked.

"There's four of us idiot," Jason said and I scoffed.

"But remember the statues?" Luke said, "One looked like Percy and the other two was a guy and girl."

"Yeah," Clarisse said, "Any idea if these guys can help us win this war?"

"Could," I said, "But I've never seen anyone who looked like those guys."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as a plume of smoke and fire rose up from the buildings nearby. We looked at each other before running towards the source of the sudden explosions. Soon we arrived to see people screaming and running as a man stood ontop of the burning building, laughing and watching.

"You," I gasped as I recognized the bandage around his head, covering his eyes.

His raven black hair flew in the air and so did the ends of his bandage/blindfold. The burned trench coat was gone, now replaced with a new one, untouched. An I-pad like device was on his right arm like some kind of arm mounted datapad. He laughed as he danced along the edge of the building's railing like he was doing a circus preformance.

"Oh, how I love explosions and fire," he cheered as he danced around.

"HEY!" I shouted and he looked down at me, "What're you doing!?"

"Oh, if it ain't the little thief."

"Thief?" I whispered and he just glared at me with a sarcastic expression.

"Yes, thief," he said and I felt shock cross my face, how did he hear me say that? "You stole the fragments from me."

That's when it hit me, I pulled out the glass cube from the sack on my belt. I dropped it out onto my hand and let him see it.

"Aw, come to negotiate have we?"

"Maybe," I said as I put it back in the sack, "But I want to hear what you'll do if I give you these fragments?"

"I'll leave this place alone until my campaign of justice returns me to this cesspool of filth."

"Excuse us!?" Clarisse shouted in anger as she and the others glared.

"Yes excuse you," he snarled, "Excuse you for taking over a world meant for humans half-blood filth!"

"Who are you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Call me, the Mortal Judge."

With that he tossed a circular disk that landed on the ground in front of us. A red light blinked on it and he pulled up his detonator.

"Take cover!" I shouted and made a fire hydrant explode, water pouring towards me as I made a shield.

He pressed a button on his gauntlet and the metallic disk exploded in a fiery ball of pure fire with shrapnel flying everywhere. I held up the shield the best I could before letting it drop onto the fire. It dissapated into smoke and steam as the water put out the fire and we drew our weapons as the man looked down with a frown.

"Now that's no fun," he said and pulled out a flintlock from a holster on his belt, "High Ex."

Markings on his flintlock began to glow a bright orange before he pointed it at us and pulled the trigger. The sound of a bullet unloading from the metallic barrel resounded throughout the street. We jumped back as it struck the ground where I was standing, but it sparked and exploded, sending us flying back. Jason lept forward and made lightning come down and shoot at him.

The man jumped off the building in time and landed on his right knee. He got up, unscathed and pointed his gun at us. We went wide eyed as he smiled and spoke again.

"Full auto, rapid fire," he stated and shot at us.

A barrage of small bullets shot at us and we barely managed to get away before they hit us. The ground lit up with yellow sparks as we ran into an alley. He chased us, laughing as he ran with his gun held forward, firing off bullets at a rapid rate.

"We need a plan!" Thalia said as she deflected one of his enchanted bullets off of Aegis.

"Hey!" Clarisse said and gestured at the walls.

Thalia nodded and they stabbed their spears into the bricks. The shafts created two poles that made a Celestial Bronze gate way. We smiled as we ran, but he stopped and spoke again in his mad filled voice.

"Double Whammy," he snarled and shot two bullets at once, both blasting the spears out of the walls.

"HEY!" Clarisse shouted, "That's my third Maimer!"

She grabbed a wooden bat off a trash can and ran at him. He smiled and threw his gun into the air. As she attacked him, he ducked under her swing before grabbing her arm and pulling it over his shoulder. He put pressure down and she screamed as her arm broke. Grabbing his gun by the barrel as it came down, he struck her in the back of the head.

She dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks and we drew our own weapons.

"Give me the shards and I will spare you."

"Over my dead body," I stated and he smirked.

"I knew you'd say that."

With that he withdrew his flintlock and reached for his sides. He gripped two handles and pulled out two swords. He swung and slashed at us, slicing any object unfortunate enough to be near him as he attacked. We blocked the best we could, but he was unstoppable until Piper ducked under one of his slashes and stabbed him in the right abdomen.

He shouted in pain and dropped his dual swords, gripping his bleeding wound. Red blood dripped out as he looked up with a glare and snarled. The bandage he wore seemed non-existent for a moment as I stared at him, imagining his eyes burning like torches lit with fires of rage. Suddenly, he grabbed his swords and jumped back, pulling his right arm back up.

He pressed the button on his gauntlet and there was a beeping sound. I looked at the ground where his swords where a metallic disk glowed red as the light in the center blinked. I made every drop of water around me to make a shield as it exploded. A hand reached out and grabbed my cloak, pulling out the glass cube. As the smoke cleared I saw the man was gone, leaving only a puddle of his blood.

"Clarisse," Piper gasped and ran over to the daughter of Ares who laid on the ground with her arm bent at an odd angle.

* * *

The Next Day

"What happened?" Clarisse asked as she woke up.

"Hm," I said, "Oh, you got your arm broken by that one guy."

"Oh," she said, caressing her bandaged arm, "What was he talking about anyway? Shards?"

"Oh yeah," I said and pulled out a golden shard from my pocket, "I snuck out one of the two shards before he stole the glass cube."

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"We don't know," Jason said, "But the Immortals found it underneath Calypso's island."

"Let me see it," she asked and I handed it to her, "It's part of a weapon, a fragment of a sword's blade."

"How can you tell?" I asked and she looked at me with a face saying, _Daughter of Ares idiot._

"Right," Luke said, "Daughter of Ares, god of War."

"So," Piper said, "What now?"

"Now we have to focus on the war," Clarisse said, "We can't worry about some maniac calling himself the Mortal Judge."

"Still," Jason replied with his fingers rubbing his chin in thought, "We can't ignore the fact that he wanted these sword fragments, only question now is why?"

* * *

Unknown POV

Elsewhere

I was on the ship I had used to arrive here, an old British galleon from a time long before. I slammed my fist into the wooden railing as I grit my teeth in anger.

"D*** YOU PERSEUS JACKSON!" I screamed into the air as I crushed the glass cube under my heel.

I held the fourth fragment of the sword in my right hand.

"I have the Hilt, the Grip, and the Pummel, but I still don't have all of the blade fragments," I growled as I looked at it, "Four with me, one with the brat, and the last four hidden or with the Immortals."

I continued sailing towards the west coast, using the new Atlantic-Pacific Canal curtesy of the Immortal's destructive nature in Central America. I crossed through the canals, watching the homeless as they lived by the water.

Soon I had passed into the Pacific Ocean and I began to make my way north, towards California where the palace of the Immortal known as Annabeth was located.

"My knowledge must be right," I said, "She has the next fragment."

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you loved this chapter**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Give me some pointers on if you like this story or not**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
